


被偷换的果实

by liliamt



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 不算特别黄的黄文





	被偷换的果实

被偷换的果实

九檀 一个黄文

 

他开始让自己注意别的东西，往别处看看，他在心里提醒自己，打量起这个阴暗的房间。普通人恐怕是无法忍受这里阴沉的气氛，只有cpu散热的嗡嗡声，唯一的光源就是那台正在运转着的电脑，电线在地上铺开错综复杂的网，灰尘和难以忍受闷热让他肺里生出一种痒意。  
这里实在没什么好看的，檀黎斗把这里作为据点，他很享受逼仄空间带给他的安全感。九条贵利矢重新把注意力放在跪伏在他身边的檀黎斗，他想起水兵结的系法，交叉绳子的两端，完成一个绳圈，在接着穿过一端，变成了檀黎斗手腕上那个突出的绳结，近来他发现这个男人对狭窄的地方情有独钟，自愿将脖颈和手腕伸进绳圈中。当九条再解开结时，他会反复打量留在皮肤上久久难以消去的伤痕，像条紫红色的毒蛇盘踞在他身上的伤痕，收紧的绳子带来的不止是濒死的快感，极限的游戏，九条忽地想起檀黎斗的话。檀黎斗不会放弃任何游戏。

事情开始于几天前，他被迫和檀黎斗呆在一起一段时间，他对这个曾经杀了自己的男人展现出尽量的礼貌和疏离，多数时候檀黎斗只是沉默着注视着这间房间某个地方，思考着自己父亲的事。他意识到，檀黎斗身上疯狂的部分，几乎原封不动地从檀正宗身上继承了下来，他需要确保任何事是自己能掌控的，一旦这种愿望落空，平日藏在表象下病态的激情就会像火似的吞没自己和他人。他们相安无事待了几天，第三天的时候，檀黎斗像只焦躁的鸟那样在房间里来回走动，啃着自己的指甲，把头发抓得乱七八糟。九条觉得男人茫然无措的样子令人发笑，他如同那些被人粗暴地从梦中唤醒的孩子似的，被一股不知到往何处的愤怒驱使着，他喜欢看男人被愤怒折磨得失去往日的平静的样子。

在这样焦灼的气氛里，檀黎斗终于放弃了原地打转，他转向九条贵利矢。

“拿着这个。”

“这是什么？”他没有接过躺在檀黎斗手心的那捆绳子。

“拿着这个，然后把我的这里和这些地方捆起来。”他用食指轻点了一下自己的脖子和手腕，语气平静得就像说出口的一项稀松平常的事那样，“怎么了？你难道不想这么做吗？”，他挑了一下眉毛，这个举动让九条更加确信他是在戏耍自己。

他推开檀黎斗的手臂，那手臂纹丝不动，静止在空气里。“别指望我会听你的话。”

“这是你复仇的好机会，拿着这绳子，你会打结吧，很简单，只要用点力。”男人促狭地瞧着他，把粗糙的绳子几乎是强硬地塞进了他的手中。这会儿他丝毫没有九条记忆里那条危险地吐着信子的蛇的样子，他站在九条面前，脱下了深灰色的大衣，露出里面那件同色系的衬衫，衬衫下的胸膛一起一伏，他的脸因为说了太多话而泛出一种莫名的红色，眼睛正一眨不眨注视着那条绳子，犹如注视着苹果的蛇。

“当然如果你觉得杀了我会愧疚，不用担心，我目前不会死去。”他补充了句。

这不是九条贵利矢担心的地方，他已经决定与这个疯狂的男人划清界限，檀黎斗无论复活多少次他的本性都无法被改变，他流露出的适当的脆弱这是一种策略，是用来引诱他人陷得更深的陷阱。

“怎么了？还是信不过我？我已经不能对你有什么实质的伤害了，过来吧，我只有这么一个愿望。”男人攀住了他的手臂，在他耳边低语，他们挨着的皮肤正一阵一阵地发烫。

 

最开始他还不得要领，男人总是催促他拉紧绳子的两端，确保他的脖子被妥善地禁锢在那绳圈之下，从身后绕过去，再系在手腕上，另一端拉在九条手中。檀黎斗背对着他，趴伏在桌子上发出低低的笑声，当他向着自己的方向拉紧绳子时，那笑声就变成了咳嗽，开始他沉默着接受男人对他的指令，好似他的脖子上拴着一段绳子，檀黎斗才是下达命令的主人。檀黎斗以管理员的身份得意洋洋指使着他，命令他在自己身上施加痛苦的游戏，随着力度的加大，连最细微的笑声都消失了，变成急促的喘息，他知道男人不会轻易的死去。

他总在事后细细端详着被绳子勒出的伤痕，九条发现每当这时檀黎斗的心情是一天里最高涨的时刻，他会反复抚摸肿起的部分，扬起脖颈，对着镜子仔细观察被绳子粗糙的表面摩擦后留下的细小伤口，以及渗出的血。

“你做的很好，超出了我原有的想象。”

这是九条贵利矢从他那里得到的东西，除去疯狂的夜晚，檀黎斗几乎和他毫无交集，他只是沉默地思考着什么，男人在变成bugster后某一部分也发生了变化。他开始觉得自己在男人的游戏里也失去实体，檀黎斗在他的手中逐渐失控，他不再是一个确切的形象，只是为了满足檀黎斗的斗争欲中的一个工具。檀黎斗给他的仅有那少得可怜的怜悯——他的片刻失神，仅此而已。

他擅自改变了游戏规则，让自己也参与进了这原本是单人享乐的游戏。檀黎斗对他的态度的转变十分满意，在当晚他第一次射在了衣服里，这是除去疼痛的部分外让檀黎斗感觉到自己切实地存在于这间房间里的第二个证明。他们在硬邦邦的桌子上接了第一个吻，他发了疯似的咬着九条贵利矢的嘴唇和舌头。

后来他尝到了铁锈的味道，混在他们二人的唾液间，血的腥气让他大脑的一部分在这荒唐的游戏里冷静下来。他用膝盖顶开九条，示意他解开自己，宣布这场游戏到此结束。九条扣着他的胳膊用更大的力量将他摁在不甚舒服的桌子上，现在你就不再是管理员了，他听见这句话。

他有条不紊地分开那对没有附着过多的肉的大腿，再将阴茎挤进男人的内里，他如愿听到了来自檀黎斗压抑的呻吟声，混合着从喉咙深处生出的破碎而痛苦的声音，他抚摸着檀黎斗凸起的脊背骨，用大拇指顺着脖颈向下一点点移动，似乎在用手指丈量它的距离。九条说不出自己对这个男人抱有何种感情，恨这种情绪在多日的相处里被消磨殆尽，他也对他谈不上喜欢，他只沉迷于这样凌虐多于情欲的游戏里。和檀黎斗上床并不快乐，他是个在任何时候都不会安分的男人，经历了数次死亡后，这具身体对檀黎斗来说也成了可有可无的东西。

他并不在这里，九条时常这样想，他正在操的不是檀黎斗，但他也不清楚檀黎斗去了哪里。或许在某个雨夜，檀黎斗看着正在把阴茎塞进男人身体里的他正嗤嗤发笑。


End file.
